The Bat'leth
Background Definitely not a junker. Yes the paint job is supposed to look like that. Currently 'owned' by Xe'anna who is still making payments. The ship’s computer, Oxana, is a character in its own right, and even more so after merging with the AI knows as Morva. Description In Lauren's terms: Essentially, it looks very similar to the Firefly, kind of the ship is a little offset like this. The top portion is, like, Helm and then all of the crew's rooms and the canteen and then underneath it's the cargo bay and so the engine is, like, that section that overlaps.See . There were other descriptions earlier. And: You kinda bought a lemon ... It's a used lemon. And when life gives you lemons...See , after Kika explained that the ship's engines have worked at 3/4 capacity from the start and Lauren added that there are 4 turbines, one of which has never worked. Fortunately, when life gives you lemons, ''You find a Kika ... And a Theea.'' Trivia ] Kika got the name of the ship painted on it when the crew took advantage of the extra money they got for the unexpected trouble they met in their first mission to get it fixed by ICA workers.See . This lettering got scraped off in the battle against spirates that took place when they returned to TsarinSee .. Only The Bat remained after thatAs suggested by @Fogsight in chat, and made unofficially official by chat. See . It became officially official at the start of , and some paint job happened.. Kika and Theea wisely used the time the Bat'leth was docked inside Tsarin to fix it... the paint job, that is. It only took them two tries to get the name right, and they added racing stripes on a section of its belly. The duo also signed their better than terrible, less than average, middle-school level, oeuvre.See . The weapons system remained fragile and likely to be the first to fail if stressed too much after Kika's hour-long repairs in space, and this despite her impressive performanceClaudia rolled a 13 at Fix + Intelligence.. Kika's explanation: the crystals in the lasers had cracked and were likely to crack again under strainSee .. At some point , they installed a button to control both of the ship's guns, a flak sand thrower and a clumsy multi-focal-laser, from one placeSee , , and possibly others.. Its front camera has the best DPI going on. Oxana put a lot of effort into this front camera, and it really shows.See the conversation between Kika and Oxana in . The Bat'leth is half as fast in thread space as Tsarin and has spent several jumps docked inside Tsarin for this very reason. Around Gennus Landing and in ICA space, though, the Bat'leth is seen as more discreet and Tsarin remains safely away. Engine Pictures courtesy of KolDrake55. Batleth Engine Assembly.png Accumulator-closeup.png Bobbin-closeup.png Galley The crew sometimes need to eat and sometimes they need to talk. The galley is the place where both can happen simultaneously. Ludwig finds, after realizing that he won’t be given meat for his services, that the galley doesn’t have a wide variety of different foods, but it does have a wide variety of flavors of the same food. There are plenty to be found there. There are also strange powders in jar containers, cans of , and Rachel's in the fridge. There is also an alarming number of cans of .See . The galley accommodates crew of all heights, from 1m up to 2m.See . The Bat'leth has a breaker system. Kika uses it to turn off the fridge, but not the microwave, during a particularly intense bout of space combat.See . The reason for the difference in treatment between both devices? In one word: popcorn. Oxana and the Bat'leth After her merge with Morva, Xe'anna gives Oxana permission to leave the Bat'leth. This didn't make any sense before, when Oxana was just a personality program. This is how Xe'anna explains it to Ludwig: ''The ship is the Bat'leth. But Oxana is the AI attached to it. They're, at the moment, one and the same, but separable, possibly, in the future.''See . This prompted a comment from @PaladinHulk: we can't lose Oxsana! She's the most developed NPC!!! Notes Category:Leviathan